Adventures in the Afterlife
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Sequel to the main ending from Adventures After the Cup. The entire patrol team is gone. Zongazonga's daughter leads them to the afterlife, but what happens next will cause a chain of events that no one saw coming! Rated T To be safe, since I don't know what will happen yet. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1: The Death of the Champion

**This is chapter 1 of the continuation story for AATC's main ending. It is known as Adventures in the Afterlife.**

**In the main ending, well, if you haven't already, read to find out the details. This continues where that ending left off. (And no, it does not have anything to do with the added ending in alternate ending 2.) Anyways, this begins right before Dina's death and goes from there.**

Chapter 1: The Death of the Champion

*Dina's POV*

My friends are all dead, and I'm ready to join them. Joe is trying to stop me, but he's not going to.

"I'm done here." I said, raising the sword to my chest. "Good bye."

The blade pierced my chest.

"NO!" he ran over to me, but he was too late.

_This is the end for me._ I thought as I dropped to the ground

The blade vanished, leaving only a large hole in my chest. A large pool of blood quickly formed around my body.

It was over. I was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Then something weird happened.

After a moment, I was able to see again. I looked around. I was still standing in Treasure Lake.

"Hey, what's going on?" I said. But Joe didn't hear me. I shouted it this time, but he still didn't hear.

Then I realized why when I saw myself on the ground, surrounded by blood. I was dead, and now I was just a wandering soul.

I saw that Joe was knelt down next to my corpse, crying. I had never seen Joe cry before.

_What have I done?_ I thought, starting to cry as well.

"Don't cry, Dina." I heard someone say.

"Who was that?!" I said.

"You don't recognize my voice? How sad. We've know each other for about four years, and you don't recognize me?" the voice said.

"R-Rupert?!" his ghost-like figure appeared near his body. The figure looked like Rupert, right down to the clothes, but his skin was somewhat transparent, and his golden eyes appeared to glow. "Yes, Dina. It's me." he said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're here, but they're wandering around. If you look around, maybe you'll find them." he said. He looked at my dead body. "You shouldn't have done that. You should still be alive."

_ He's Right. Why did I kill myself?! Now I'm stuck like this forever!_

"I should, but I can't do anything about it now." I replied. "By the way, why can't Joe see or hear me?"

"The living are unable to communicate with the dead." he replied.

"Oh. That makes sense, though." I said.

He walked over to me. Well, he walked, but he seemed to hover slightly above the ground as he did. "But the dead can interact with each other." He said. He put his arms around me in a hug, then gave me a kiss.

_Wait, why was I able to feel that?_ I thought. _I'm dead, so I shouldn't be able to feel anything anymore!_

I walked over to Joe, who was still crying over my body. _Isn't it kind of weird that he's still crying over me? _I thought. I put my hand on his shoulder, even though he wouldn't know, in an attempt to comfort him. It was making me sad, as well.

Or at least I thought he wouldn't know.

He spun around. "Who's there?!" he shouted in surprise. He didn't see me. "What was that?" he asked to no one in particular.

_What?! He actually felt that?!_ I thought

"Joe, it's me." I said. he didn't seem to hear me, though.

"Could that have been-? No that ain't possible." He said.

"Joe, it's me!" I shouted.

"He can't hear you, Dina!" Rupert shouted.

"But he was able to feel when I touched his shoulder!" I shouted back.

"That's impossible!" he shouted back with a shocked expression.

"Dina?! Rupert?!" Joe shouted in surprise. "How am I able to hear you guys?!"

We both looked at each other in surprise. "You can hear us?!" Rupert exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, mostly 'cause it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I can hear you guys! I'm talkin' to the dead!" he shouted, completely shocked.

"No way…" Rupert said.

"Maybe when I touched your shoulder, it created a link between us." I said to Joe.

"Maybe." Joe replied. "But I still can't see you guys."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Rupert said. "They say that if you see dead people, you've gone insane."

"I think talkin' to 'em is close enough!" Joe said.

"Well, we're going to go find Todd and Pauleen, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said. "I need time to relax, anyways."

"Okay then. Bye!" I said.

We left to find the others, leaving a confused Joe behind.

We found Todd's ghost easily. He was crying over by Pauleen's body. Like Rupert, he wore his normal clothes, but his skin was somewhat transparent, and his blue eyes seemed to glow.

Once we calmed him down, the three of us went to look for Pauleen. We looked around for a while.

Finally, we found her hiding in the giant skull known as Bonehead Hollow. She was behind the VMM, sitting and crying, her glowing green eyes full of glowing tears.

"How could this happen?" she said. "Why did everyone have to die?! Especially you, Dina!"

"You didn't see what happened, did you?" I asked. She shook her head. "I killed Saige." I said. "But I also killed myself, which I regret."

"No… Why would you do that?!" she shouted.

After calming her down, we went back to where Joe was.

But he wasn't there.

"I guess he left." Rupert said.

"Really? I thought he was just invisible!" I said sarcastically. Rupert looked at me and smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, by the way, I have three more questions." I said.

"What are they?" Todd said.

"First, where is Saige?" I asked.

"Who knows, digadig?" Pauleen said. "She probably ran away already."

"What's the second question?" Rupert asked.

"Where are Selena and Banette?" I asked.

We looked around, but we couldn't find them.

"That's strange." Rupert said. "Where could they be?"

"Oh, well." Todd said. "I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later. Anyways, what's the third question?"

"How long are we going to be able to stay in this world?"

"I don't know, digadig." Pauleen said. "Why?"

"Because all souls eventually have to move on and leave their lives behind." I said. "In most religions, there is supposed to be some 'angel of death' or 'grim reaper' that guides the souls to heaven or hell."

"Dina's right. Our time here is limited." Rupert said.

"More like over." a voice behind us said.

**And that's chapter 1. Boring and silly, I know, but it (hopefully) will get better. I'll work on the first chapter of each continuation story, then if people like them enough, I may post more chapters. Until then, leave reviews! (And please, be honest about how you feel about them. I don't want to post more chapters if no one will read them.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel of Death

**Time for chapter 2! I finally found time to work on this! Anyways, last chapter, Dina died, talked to Joe, then looked around and found all of her friends' ghosts. They were talking about how much time they may have when they heard a voice behind them saying their time is up. This picks up where that left off.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Angel of Death

*Dina's POV*

The voice startled me, so I turned around to see who was there. I saw a person with a hood that created a shadow over their face. I couldn't tell who or even what the person was.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

The figure chuckled. "I am the first daughter of someone you killed a few years back." I could tell by the voice now that it was a girl.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am the Death Angel. I am here to guide your souls to the afterlife." She replied. A blue flame appeared in her left hand and a scythe in her right hand.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'the first daughter of someone I killed a few years ago?'" I asked out of confusion.

"Don't you realize it?" she said. "I am a sorcerer who, unlike my father, is not an evil person."

Then I realized what she meant.

"You mean… you're Zongazonga's daughter?!" I said.

"Yes, I am, and my name is Kyomi." She said. "And I am also the one that led your parents to the afterlife. Now, it is time for the decision."

"Decision?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Lacu! Help me out over here!"

A young girl appeared next to Kyomi.

"Help them with their decision." Kyomi said.

"Yes, miss Kyomi." The girl said. She walked over to us. "Where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you mean we get to choose whether we go to Heaven or Hell?"

The girl nodded. "And if you choose wisely, you can join your parents and your friends."

"Well, something tells me that no matter what I choose, you'll send me to Hell anyways." I said.

"And what would that be?" Kyomi asked.

"You said I killed your father." I replied. "It would only make sense that you would do that for revenge."

"And you are right. I have made up my mind." Kyomi said. "Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I guess I have no choice." I said.

"Right again." she said.

She swung the scythe and a portal opened. "This way, please." She said.

She entered the portal and we followed.

We were on our way to Hell.

**So that's it for this chapter. I modified Wintergirl's suggestion to create this chapter, so hopefully I will be able to work off of it to continue the story. I've been updating all of my stories except "Back to the Adventure" (I have severe writer's block), so updates are very slow for all of my stories. Sorry for that. anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Life in Hell

**Here's chapter 3! Last chapter, Dina and her friends met Kyomi, the Death Angel, who ended up taking the four of them to Hell. This chapter starts upon their arrival in Hell.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Life in Hell

*Dina's POV*

We exited the portal. We were in what looked like a cave, but it was empty. The weird thing is that it was lit up, but there was no visible light source.

"This is weird. I always pictured Hell as a fiery pit that you were trapped in forever." I whispered to the others.

"Actually, you aren't here forever. It is just a temporary punishment." Said Kyomi.

"Okay…" I said. "But I don't understand what the punishment is."

"You will see soon." She replied. With that, she stepped back through the portal, which disappeared behind her.

"I don't like the sound of that." Rupert said

"Neither do I." Pauleen said.

"I'm scared." Todd said quietly.

I kicked a rock. It flew out of my view in less than a second.

"Wait a minute…" I said. "I just realized something."

"What's that?" Rupert asked.

"We still have all the abilities that we had as humans!" I shouted. "We still have our strength enhancements, powers, and vivosaurs!" I said, pulling out my medals.

"Weird…" Pauleen said. "But what good will that do for us?"

"Well, I guess if anyone tries to hurt us we can fight them." Todd said.

Suddenly the room got dark.

"What now?" Rupert shouted.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not going to be good!" I replied. "Get ready to fight in case someone attacks us!"

"How will we even see if they do?!" Todd shouted.

"Pauleen, light up the room!" I said.

Pauleen created a fireball in her hand, which lit up part of the cave. It wasn't bright enough to see much, though.

"Stand back!" I shouted. Everyone moved back, and I created electric sparks around me, which lit up a lot of the cave.

"Nice!" Todd said.

Soon, we saw two creatures heading towards us. They looked like humans, but we couldn't tell from that distance.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Dina?!" One of them shouted. "Is that really you?"

"Wha-?" I said in surprise. I stepped back and almost fell.

The two got closer, and I saw them clearly.

"No way…" I said.

My parents were here, standing in front of me.

**And that's it! I know, short, probably boring, and kind of lame. Let me know what you think!**

**And now for answers to the reviews!**

**Catro1000: I can't say much, but you will see why soon. It will all make sense soon.**

**WinterGirl: I know. Again, I can't say much, but Kyomi is evil, so she can lie to trick enemies. She is lying about being good in order to trick the others.**

**DunalN2: Thanks!**

**Anyways, keep reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape from the Dungeon

**Chapter 4 is finally here! Wow, that sounded lame when one of my stories is up to 28 chapters… Anyways, last chapter, the teens arrived in Hell, found out they still had all their qualities that they had in real life, and were shocked when Dina's parents appeared. This takes place immediately after that. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Escape from the Dungeon

*Dina's POV*

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted in excitement as I ran up to them and hugged them. I deactivated my powers, so Rupert used his electric powers to keep the cave lit up. I was still confused as far as why I could still feel everything, but that thought quickly drifted to the back of my mind.

"It's so good to see you again, Dina." My mom said. "But at the same time, it's not."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The fact that you're here means you're dead." My dad said. "And that you were probably brought here by that Kyomi girl, right?"

"Yeah, Kyomi brought us here." I said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, there is." Another male voice said.

"Sam!" I shouted. I ran over and hugged him, as well.

"I noticed you guys have powers now." Sam said. "Hopefully you can help us get out of this prison."

"Prison?" I said curiously.

"Oh, no…" My dad said. "Don't tell me she said you were going to Hell and sent you here…"

"This isn't Hell?!" Rupert shouted. "Then where are we?!"

"The nightmare prison." Sam said. "You're in Kyomi's Dungeon. She's not the angel of death. She's the daughter of the sorcerer that once ruled these islands, and she trapped us here because of a prophecy about you. You were destined to kill Zongazonga, so she punished all of us for it."

"I killed him, so she brought us here to get revenge!" I shouted.

"Exactly." Sam said.

"Um… how do you know all this?" Selena asked.

"This cave holds a lot of secrets, but as far as I know, there's no way out." He explained. Just then, the cave lit up again, so Pauleen and Rupert released the powers that were lighting up the room.

"It's about time!" Todd shouted.

"Maybe there is a way out, but you guys couldn't find it because you weren't destined to!" I said.

"Let's find out!" My dad said. The three of them took off at unnaturally high speeds. I turned to the others.

"Everyone in my family had powers." I said. "Let's go."

With that, we all took off, using our powers to move faster. Banette couldn't fly because her wingspan was too large, so I had to carry her on my back instead. We eventually reached a dead end in the cave.

"This is the end of the cave." Sam said. "I've searched the entire wall, but I don't see any way through it."

"I do." She raised her arm and destroyed the wall with her powers. There was a hidden path behind it.

"Nice!" my dad said. "Let's keep going."

We then came to a wall with strange marks on it.

"What are these?" my mom asked.

"Runes." Sam said. "But I can't translate these ones. They're in a different language than what I'm used to reading."

"Maybe I can help." Banette said. She walked up to the wall and looked at the runes. "I know almost every runic language."

"So what do they say?" I asked.

"It's a riddle." She said.

_The darkest night can only be broken by_

_this powerful light that cracks open the sky_

"That's too easy." I said. "Lightning."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt symbol appeared on the wall. I shocked it with my powers, which caused the symbol to glow and the wall to shatter shortly after.

"This is going to be a series of trials leading to Kyomi's room, I know it." I said.

"Let's keep going and find out." My mom said.

"Excuse me, sir…" Rupert started as we walked through the cave.

"My name is Ken Johnson." My dad said.

"And I'm Diana Johnson." My mom said. "And we had four kids, but one is still alive and the other I can barely remember, as if my memories of her were erased. The kids were named Dina, Sam, Kira, and Jennifer."

"Okay…" Rupert said. "I wanted to ask you why you were even here."

"Kyomi apparently possessed a demonic warrior and had her attack us." my mom said. "The three of us were killed, and we thought Dina was dead, as well. Kira knocked Kyomi out of the girl and beat the girl up. We were sent here by Kyomi shortly after."

"What about Jennifer?" he asked.

"We don't know." Sam said. "We have no clue where she is."

"If you thought Dina was dead, how did she survive?" he asked.

"She had a little help." Todd said.

"You rescued her?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah, and as I did, her injuries quickly healed. It was weird." Todd said. "It was almost as if…"

"I had healing powers." I said, cutting him off. "That may be our ticket out of here!"

"Maybe, but it's also possible that Kyomi's powers could jam it." My dad said. "But if it works, we'll all be revived. The only problem is that Kyomi may come after us if you do that."

"I'll try it anyways." I said. "Everyone hold hands and I'll try to use my powers."

Everyone did as I said. There was a bright golden flash, and we were all back at Treasure Lake. Our bodies were fully healed, and somehow, my parents and Sam were with us, as well.

"It worked!" I shouted. "I can't believe it!"

"The issue now is that no matter where we go, we won't be safe from Kyomi." Sam said. "If we encounter her or anyone she possesses, we'll have to fight to the death!"

"Then so be it." I said. "For now, I think we should go see Joe."

"He's going to freak out when he sees us…" Todd said.

"That's alright." I said. "I'll explain everything."

With that, we took a helicopter to Cranial Isle so we could talk to Joe.

**That's all! Until next time, keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. announcement

**I love writing fanfiction, but it seems like no one likes reading what I write... that's why i'm putting all my stories on hold for now. The people who read my stories never leave reviews, so I don't know whether the stories are even worth writing. Reegreeg, DunalN2, and WinterGirl seem to be the main 3 that support me enough to leave reviews, and hardly anyone else does. If no one likes my stories, I won't keep writing them. I may even abandon them completely.**

**So if you like my stories, leave a review stating why you think I should keep them. If you don't, leave a review stating that you don't like them. If I don't get enough positive reviews, the stories will be cancelled.**

**Sorry to my loyal readers... I just don't want to waste my life writing stories that no one is going to read...**


End file.
